


Peter Parker Whump

by BiGalactic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually a lot of blood oops, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Mild Blood, More tags and warnings will be added as I write prompts, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGalactic/pseuds/BiGalactic
Summary: 31 whump prompts all centered around Peter Parker. Buckle your seatbelts because there will be excessive amounts of pain.I will accept requests for future prompts so go ahead and comment what you want to read.





	1. prompts

Here are the prompts:  
1\. Stabbed [DONE]  
2\. Bloody Hands [DONE]  
3\. Insomnia  
4\. “No, stop!” [x]  
5\. Poisoned [x]  
6\. Betrayed [x]  
7\. Kidnapped [x]  
8\. Fever  
9\. Stranded  
10\. Bruises  
11\. Hypothermia  
12\. Electrocution[x]  
13\. “Stay.”  
14\. Torture  
15\. Manhandling  
16\. Bedridden  
17\. Drugged  
18\. Hostage  
19\. Exhaustion  
20\. Concussion  
21\. Harsh Climate [x]  
22\. Friendly Fire  
23\. Self Sacrifice [x]  
24\. Drowning [x]  
25\. Restraints[x]  
26\. Broken Ribs  
27\. “I can’t walk.” [x]  
28\. Severe Illness [x]  
29\. Seizure [x]  
30\. Caregiver  
31\. Showdown 

If you have any requests for any of these go ahead and leave them below. I’ll mark the prompt with a [x] if it’s been taken. Remember, this story will be centered around Peter Parker only.


	2. stabbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would have time but I was wrong. I wrote this chapter during my free period at school. I’m so sorry if it’s rushed lmao.

Peter couldn't help it.

Normally he would avoid any conflict when he isn't patrolling because fighting as Peter Parker is a stupid idea. However, he couldn't help himself as he heard the cries of a woman coming from an alley.

He had been walking home from school, only a couple blocks away from his apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was as normal as it could be in the streets of Queens. 

It wasn't until he felt his Spidey-Sense flare that he realized something was wrong. It was faint, barely there but Peter slowed down, glancing around cautiously. The farther he walked the more overwhelming his Spidey-Sense got. 

Then he heard it. It was faint, muffled even. No one near him heard it but Peter's enhanced hearing picked it up loud and clear.

He picked up his pace and followed the sounds. He glanced into the alley to see two men cornering a woman. They were laughing at her as she cowered in fear.

Peter contemplated finding a place to change into his suit but the men started to push her around. He feared they would hurt her before he could change into his suit.

So Peter charged into alley, ignoring his Spidey-Sense as it flared dangerously. 

"Hey!" He called out. The two men froze and spun around. Once they saw Peter they laughed loudly. 

"Kid, you should know better. Stay out of this." The taller guy chuckled out as he turned back to the woman. He had a tight grip on her arm. She looked at Peter with wide, terrified eyes. She seemed to be trying to tell him something but he couldn’t figure out what.

"Dude, pick on someone your own size. You should know better." Peter mocked him. He looked back at Peter with a look of surprise. He gave Peter a once over and laughed.

"So what? You want me to pick on you? You are shorter than her." He said motioning back at the woman. Both of the guys laughed loudly. 

Peter frowned. He glanced at the woman and tried to find a way to get her away from the two guys. The only way is to knock out the one holding her first. He looked for any weapon that they could have. No visible guns but one of the guy’s had a blade in his hand.

"We were hoping for someone else, but you will do, kid." The guy said. 

Wait what? 

Before Peter could blink, a fist was coming for his face. Peter narrowly dodged it and stumbled back. He ducked as another fist came his way. Peter aimed a hit to the taller guy’s stomach. That managed to get him down temporarily. Peter dodged the other guy and ran to the woman who was...just standing there?

"Go! Run!" Peter yelled to her, confused as to why she hadn’t run away. She gave Peter a sad look. She almost appeared guilty. 

"Don't hurt him too bad. Just take his money and go." She called out to the other guys.

Peter's eyes widened, "Wha—?" He was cut off as he was yanked backwards by his backpack. He cried out when a fist slammed into the side of his face. The other guy started to pull the backpack off of him. 

His suit is in there. If they find it, who knows what they will do. 

In panic, Peter spun around and gripped onto his backpack and pulled. He realized that he might've pulled a bit to hard because the guy that had been holding his backpack flew forwards and fell to the ground. He swung at the taller guy before he could retaliate. He stumbled back.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. He spun around to fight whoever was behind him only to see the woman. Peter hesitated and that gave her a chance to strike.

Peter vaguely registered the feeling of her punching him in the side twice. He stumbled back. 

"C'mon lets go!" She yelled to the other guys. "It's not worth it."

He watched as they ran out of the alley. He stood there confused, his side radiating with warmth. He had dropped his backpack so he bent down to pick it up only to gasp when he felt a strange, stretching sensation in his side. He placed his hand on his throbbing side only to feel something wet coating his hands.

He looked down to see his blue hoodie covered in blood.

The woman had stabbed him. Not just once, but twice. And he hadn’t even felt it. 

Now that he was aware of the wounds on his side, the pain started to settle in. It was sharp and hot. His knees buckled and he stumbled into a wall. He gripped onto the wall and gritted his teeth as the pain worsened from the movement. 

"Oh, God." He whispered. He pressed his hand against the wounds on his side and tried not to hyperventilate. He needed help. He needed to get out of the alley now but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

He slid down to the damp concrete and shakily lifted his hoodie to look at the wounds. They were deep and spewing blood rapidly. The one nearest to his rib cage seemed to be healing but he was still losing blood rapidly. 

He eyed his backpack on the ground a couple feet away from him. He frantically checked his pockets for his phone but they were empty. Then he caught sight of his phone farther down the alley. It must have fallen out of his pockets during the struggle. 

He sighed heavily and swallowed down a groan as he slightly shifted his position. His suit is in his backpack. If he gets his mask he can contact Tony.

He tried not to think about how he is going to tell Tony that he got stabbed my muggers. Muggers. Not something cool and heroic like a super villain. He forced down the embarrassment and reached out with his foot and kicked the backpack closer to him.

He choked on a gasp as the movement only further aggravated the wound on his side. He grit his teeth as he reached forward to grab the backpack. With one hand he unzipped the bag and reached in for his mask. 

His fingers felt numb so it was hard to differentiate the textures in his backpack so he dumped out the contents onto the damp concrete. 

He pulled the mask over his head. “K-Karen.” He breathed out once it was on. 

“Yes, Peter?” Her voice replied. She somehow concerned.

“Call Mr. Stark. Now, please.” 

“Calling Mr. Stark.” He waited impatiently for Tony to answer. Seconds felt like hours. His breathing picked up when the dial tone dragged on longer than usual. 

“C’mon. C’mon, Mr. Stark, answer!” His hand shook as he pressed against the still-bleeding wound. He shut his eyes tightly when his vision blurred as tears built up in his eyes.

“Kid, this better be important.” Tony’s voice finally came through. His voice was quiet, and he sounded distracted. Peter opened his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Mr. Stark!” He shifted so he was sitting straighter. He held back a wince. “I- I need help. Like right now.”

“What happened?” His voice sounded uncharacteristically worried. “Kid, breathe. You need to breathe.” Only then did Peter realize he was hyperventilating. “Talk to me, Pete.”

“I was stabbed, Mr. Stark.” Peter glanced down the alley at the people who passed by, having no idea that there is a dying teenager in here. Peter heard Tony gasp. “I’m so sorry. It was stupid—.”

“Why the hell are you apologizing?” Tony’s voice was frantic now. “Just keep talking to me, kid. I’m almost there.”

Peter glanced down at his side to see that the bleeding had slowed down. Though, the puddle of blood below him let him know that he is still not in the clear. That’s too much blood.

“Peter.” Tony raised his voice, startling Peter. “Please, don’t stop talking. Do what you do best. Please.” He sounded panicked, his voice brittle. 

“I can’t feel my toes. Or my fingers. I think I’m losing too much blood.” Peter wiggled his toes in his shoes. Peter wondered if it was his vision that was getting darker and not the sky. 

Peter heard the sound of repulsers and metal clanging but he didn’t look up from his side.

“Pete, hey.” Tony said as he kneeled beside Peter. He let out a shaky breathe when he saw the blood. It was everywhere. He pulled the mask off his head only to regret it. Peter’s face was sickly pale color. He looked like a ghost. The distant look in Peter’s eyes only made his blood turn to ice. 

“I only tried to do the right thing, Mr. Stark. I thought she was going to get hurt.” Peter wheezed out. His eyes watered as he looked up at Tony. 

“I’m going to pick you up, okay? It’s going to hurt like a bitch but I need you to be strong.” Tony masked his voice with confidence but Peter could detect the fear in his voice. The fake confidence and control didn’t reach his eyes that were staring wide eyed at Peter. 

“Okay. I trust you.” Peter breathed out, trying to ignore the spots building up in his vision. Exhaustion began to settle into his bones making his eyes slip shut. The pain came back in full force as Tony picked him up. 

The small scream that Peter let out was like a dagger straight to Tony’s heart. His throat burned as he held the teenager in his hands. Even through his suit, he could feel Peter shaking. 

Without hesitating, Tony took off, out of that damn alley. He watched the monitor displaying Peter’s vitals as he flew to the tower. He tried to keep an anxiety attack at bay when Peter fell silent and limp in his arms. 

He couldn’t do anything when his vitals dropped dangerously. He could only just watch in horror. He grit his teeth and tried his best to choke back a sob as he held Peter’s body. 

He tried not to think about the possibility of Peter dying in his arms. He couldn’t stand the thought of him arriving at the tower with a dead body. 

Peter’s dead body.

Tony had always believed that Peter was in more danger in his suit then when not. But Peter Parker was the one stabbed. Not Spider-man. Which makes it so much worse.

His body was on auto pilot as he arrived at the tower and placed Peter’s body on a gurney. He felt disconnected from his body as he watched Peter get wheeled away.

And that’s how he stayed. Disconnected. That was the only way to avoid the anxiety and panic that would normally be consuming him at his point. 

He only fully came back to his body when he saw Bruce making his way towards him. 

“He’s awake and wants to see you.”

He wasted no time and nearly ran to the room. He opened the door to see his kid laying on the bed with a frown on his face as he poked at the needle in his arm. 

He looked up and met Tony’s gaze. He smiled sheepishly. Tony couldn’t help but smile back. He smiled because his kid was alright. 

“A mugger? Really?”

Peter laughed. “Hey! If you were there you would understand my struggle. I was tricked!” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay, kid.”


	3. bloody hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony accidentally kills someone and the blood on his hands reminds him of the night Ben died. Requested by Beary_Scary.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Peter was supposed to web up the robber, maybe rough him up if he had do. 

He wasn't supposed to kill him.

Peter had panicked. The robber had aimed the gun straight at his head. In an attempt to disarm the guy, Peter grabbed the gun and pushed the nozzle so it was pointed at the robber instead of him. He aimed to pull it away before it could fire but he was seconds too late.

Peter heard the loud pop, and felt the recoil of the gun as it fired. He braced himself for the pain, but he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes to see the guy's wide eyes staring back at him. Peter looked down at the gun that both him and the robber were still holding. The air was knocked out of him when he saw the red stain beginning to spread on the robber's chest. 

"Wait." He choked. "Wait, no!" He cried out as the guy fell to his knees. Peter followed him down. "I'm so sorry, Sir. Oh God! I didn't mean—I had no idea—." Peter frantically apologized, feeling his breathing speed up. He wrenched his hands away from the gun and dove forward to catch the man as he toppled to the side. The gun clattered to the ground.

"Karen, call an ambulance!" Peter said as he pressed his hands to the wound on the man's chest. He continued to stare at Peter with wide, fearful eyes. 

"I th-thought you didn't kill people." He wheezed out. That sentence alone made it feel like Peter was punched in the stomach. His heart clenched painfully. 

"I-I don't. I didn't mean too." Peter choked back a sob as the blood wouldn't stop pouring from the wound. "Please just hold on a little longer. The paramedics are almost here."

The man only stared. His eyes grew distant and less fearful every second. It was when his gaze left Peter's face did Peter realized he was losing him. His glossy eyes stared up at the ceiling of the bank.

"No, no, no. Sir, please look at me." Peter glanced around him frantically. The paramedics were close, he could hear them rounding the corner.

He looked down at the man to see his eyes closed. Peter froze. "Sir?"

No answer.

He placed his two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse only to find none. Peter checked again. And again. His fingers were met with nothing.

This couldn't be happening. He's okay. Maybe his pulse is just faint, but still there.

"Peter," Karen's voice called out to him. He already knew what she was going to say. He stared down at the man's face. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed. A stark contrast to the fear that was so prominent in his features just seconds ago. He had looked at Peter with fear.

His hands were still pressed against the man's chest. He lifted his hands. He stared down at his red, glistening hands and felt as if he was plunged deep into his mind. He felt as if he was experiencing everything from afar. Nothing felt real.

The sight of blood on his hands was so familiar. The familiarity gripped him tight and refused to let go.

He looked back at the man's face only to gasp and fall back. In the man's place, laid his uncle. His eyes were staring at Peter with what looked like pain. A look that has been burned into his mind since that night. 

Suddenly everything was too bright, the room smelled strongly of death and blood. He pushed himself away from Ben only to hit something solid.

He vaguely registered voices talking to him. He ignored them and just stared at his blood covered hands. The blood was beginning to dry, flaking off whenever he balled his fists.

Some of the blood seemed to cling onto the suit material, dyeing the already red suit even darker. He looked ahead, passed a police officer's concerned face. The body of the guy was being placed in a body bag. 

"Karen, who is he?" He asked quietly. She didn't respond but still ran a scan on his face before he was zipped up. 

A profile was displayed in his vision. Karen remained silent. 

"Hey, Kid." The police officer in front of him spoke up. Peter tuned out the rest of what he was saying.

Peter took one look at the man's profile. His name was Joseph Avalos. Listed below family were three names. The name of his spouse, who was recently deceased, and two children. He had a thirteen year old son and a seven year old daughter. Both of them alive, but now orphans.

Peter made those kids orphans. He condemned them to a life that no kid should live. He threw them into a life that Peter knows all too well. 

It became too much. The sirens and flashing lights grated on his senses. He ran out of the bank, ignoring the calls of the police officer. 

As he web-slinged away from the bank, he could feel a sob crawling up his throat, threatening to escape. His vision blurred, making it hard to navigate between the buildings. 

"Peter, you're experiencing emotional distress. Do you want me to contact Tony Stark?" 

Peter ignored her as he tried his best to ignore the feeling of the residual warmth on his hands from the blood. He could feel a crawling sensation under his skin, moving up his arms.

He needed to get out of his suit now. It needs to come off. He needs to get the blood off of him. The evidence of what he just did is all over him and he can't stand it. 

He killed a man. He killed a father. He lodged a bullet into that man's chest and watched him die. 

He killed Joseph Avalos. 

He lost his hold on one of his webs and crash landed on the top of a building. It was too much. His skin was crawling beneath his suit. He wanted—no—needed to take it off. But he knew it would only risk revealing his identity. So he shot a web at the highest building in the area and ran up the side of the building to the very top.  Once he made it, he collapsed to his knees.

"Peter, your heart rate is—." He yanked his mask of his face, cutting off Karen. He threw the mask off to the side. He couldn't breathe. 

He couldn't save that man. Just like he couldn't save Ben. He let both of them die. He let them bleed out and become nothing but a red stain on the ground. 

He glanced down at his hands, now covered in dry blood. He lifted them and stared at the dark stains. The image of his bare hands covered in Ben's blood wouldn't leave his mind. He let out a sob as reality fully crashed down on him.

He heard a familiar clanging sound, but his mind registered it as danger. He spun around and stumbled back in panic. He tried to grab his mask to protect his identity.

"Peter, it's me." A voice called out, grabbing his hand before it could reach for the mask. Peter's vision cleared as he looked up at Tony. "It's just me." His eyes scanned Peter body.

"What the hell happened? Are you hurt?" He let go of Peter's hand and instead kept his hands hovering over his body.

Peter stared up at his mentor and imagined the look on his face when Peter tells him what he did. He imagines the look of pure disgust and disappointment. 

"Pete?" Tony looked down at him expectantly. He looked confused and worried. "Pete, what's wrong? Talk to me. You're starting to freak me out." 

Peter blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes. His breath kept getting caught in his chest, but he managed to suppress the urge to hyperventilate. "I..." Peter began but his chest constricted before he could continue. Tony can't know what happened.

"You what?" Tony kneeled in front of him. His eyes travelled down to Peter's hands. Peter quickly hid them out of sight. "Peter, what happened?" Tony said, slower this time. Realization began to seep into Tony's expression.

Peter watched it happened. He watched as Tony"s eyes widened. Peter's breath was knocked out of him when Tony's wide eyes resembled Joseph's. Tony was staring down at him with fear. 

Peter choked out a sob and dragged himself away from Tony. "No, no, no." 

"Wait, Peter," Tony panicked. "I—It's okay." He cursed under his breath. 

"It was accident." Peter gasped out as he stood on shaky legs. 

Tony followed him up. He held his hands up in front of him as if he was trying to calm down a frightened animal. "I know it was. Pete, you're a good kid. You were defending yourself."

Peter stepped back, tugging on his suit. He needs to get out of here. 

"Kid, don't. Step away from the edge and just talk to me." Tony said, calling over his suit. "None of it is your fault."

"But it is, Mr. Stark. H-he was pointing the gun at me. I pushed the nozzle away from me and pointed it at him." Peter felt his hands trembling. 

Tony looked conflicted. "Did you pull the trigger?"

"N-no?"

"Then it isn't your fault." Peter knew at that point Tony was just saying anything to talk him down from the edge, literally. 

"I couldn't save him." Peter's voice shook. "Just like I couldn't save Ben."

Tony’s expression only further intensified the tightness in Peter’s chest. Tony looked utterly devastated. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he closed the distance.

Peter stood there frozen, confused at Tony’s sudden lack of emotion. Then he was pulled into Tony’s arms. Tony hugged him tightly.

It took a second for Peter to register that Tony was hugging him. Once he realized it, his eyes stung with tears. His throat burned from emotion.

And then he sobbed into Tony’s chest, hugging him as tight as he could.

“It wasn’t your fault. No matter what you had done differently, it wouldn’t have changed anything. But you were there for them, Pete. And you tried your best. That’s what matters. Your are and will always be a good kid.”

Peter listened, and nodded into Tony’s chest, despite the small sliver of doubt still lingering. 

He still killed a man. He could have done things differently, but it really was just an accident. 

It would have happened eventually. He’s just thankful that Tony is there to support him and get him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I give you guys full permission to launch me into the sun. I’m so sorry lmao.


End file.
